


I Finally Found You

by yanguwu2



Series: Ending to a Beginning [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor seungjin, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguwu2/pseuds/yanguwu2
Summary: Sometimes you need to let go in order to see the things that are meant for you. Jeongin stopped holding on to set himself free. What he doesn't know is that someone is out there ready to fly with him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ending to a Beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so with much contemplation, I finally decided to make a sequel to Entrust. So if you haven't read the first one, I suggest you read it to fully grasp the background of some characters. Hope you enjoy this story.

Music has always been a good source of inspiration to Jeongin. Back when he was still a child, his mom would always play a song on the piano for him. It became his comfort, a sound wherein he takes shelter. Ever since he went to Australia, music has always been his constant strength. It's hard leaving everything behind. Jeongin left his family- his inspiration, his friends- his strength, and his love- his comfort. It's been a year since he last contacted with Hyunjin, I mean he's not exactly oblivious as to what is happening to the older. Recently, Hyunjin just got engaged to Seungmin, according to an instagram post he saw while scrolling down. Jeongin was happy, he was glad to see Hyunjin finally getting his happy ending. He sighs and then proceeded to go to his class. He was happy at his studies but sometimes, he wonders if he will have a happy ending too.

_"When I first glanced at you, I didn't see you."_

Jeongin was currently on break. No words can describe how exhausted the younger was. It was his finals right this week and if you knew him, this was his hell week. It was hectic and his thoughts are messy. Jeongin can't focus on his studies so he decided to take a break and let his mind be at peace. He plugged his airpods and listened to music. **I just needed to rest** Jeongin thought to himself. So he made himself comfortable at his desk, rested his head, and tried to sleep. Without a doubt, after a few minutes, Jeongin already went to dreamland.

Jeongin is annoyed. He was deeply irritated at who the fuck is waking him up. He needs to rest more but someone right now likes to wake people up and he was the unfortunate victim. With so much annoyance, he decided to open his eyes and look at whoever is waking him up. There, he saw a man, a white man that looks like he has been deprived of blood. Jeongin frowned at him and asked **"What?"** The man before him smiled and politely said **"Um, I know we're not close but I saw you at one of our class and it's starting soon, so yeah- i hope you don't mind me waking you up."** The man before him just smiled and lightly scratched his head. With those words, Jeongin suddenly felt embarrassed and quickly apologized to the man. He enjoyed his rest that he didn't noticed how the time moved so fast. The man then suggested **"If you like, we can go together to class."** As a compensation to his grumpiness towards the man, Jeongin nodded an of course. The man then introduced himself and said **"I'm Bang Chan by the way."** Jeongin, being a good boy he is, smiled and introduced himself too **"Jeongin, Yang Jeongin. Nice to meet you."**

Jeongin is sure he met the man before. Like the name 'Bang Chan' really sounded familiar to him. While walking together with him unto their shared class, Jeongin's mind is placing the puzzle as to where did he first saw the man. After a few thoughts, he remembered that Bang Chan is famous. He was famous as the hot dj of the school. Chan was a crowd favorite, always being cheered when he enters the stage. That's when Jeongin first saw him, at the school festival. Jeongin glanced at him back then and then went somewhere to get a snack or what. What Jeongin didn't know is Chan saw him there too and he was attracted at first glance to the younger.

_"I first doubted to give you attention. But thank the heavens, I took a step."_

Chan became a constant in Jeongin's life. It started from small interactions, like offering help to each other until they became friends. Chan is taking his masters at music production which actually amazes Jeongin. Music has sort of become their connection. Whenever they went to study together, both of them would always plug and share their earphones and listen to songs. Although sometimes they have different tastes in music, they would always find a common ground between them. Jeongin found a 'hyung' in Chan and he finally had someone to talk to here in Australia. Of course, at first, Chan's interaction with him is kind of a spur of the moment because it was all too sudden. Like after going to that class, Jeongin kind of shrugged Chan's offer to have lunch with him the next day but being a good boy he is, he just nodded a sure. Having that lunch time with him and a few moments with him, Jeongin realized how amazing of a person Chan is. Chan was sharing his stories and the younger finds that Chan has a beautiful heart. He is a sweet, caring person that everybody needs. Chan is a soft person, but he can be your protection, a safe place that you can come to. Few days have passed and Chan reassured the younger about being there for him since Jeongin doesn't really have any friends at the university which leads them to here, Jeongin acknowledging Chan's presence around him.

Jeongin can finally sigh and relax because his finals are now over. After the exams, he just can't help but run to the garden just to feel the sun shine upon him. Jeongin laid down around the grass and closed his eyes. He was smiling ear to ear, feeling the sunlight graze upon his skin as he embrace the warmth the sun was giving. At this moment, it seems like the world has given Jeongin a time to fully grasp his well-deserved rest and he was thankful for this. He was submerged in his thoughts that he didn't notice that something heavy was placed upon his arm. Jeongin opened his eyes and saw Chan, eyes closed and has a smile on his face. He gazed unto the older and realized how beautiful Chan is. Sure, he already known Chan's beautiful heart but at this moment, he has taken this time to appreciate Chan's visuals. Jeongin finds Chan so pretty and appreciates the older's facial features- like how his snow skin matches his beautiful eyes and rosy lips. Time really stopped for him just to admire Chan's face. Jeongin suddenly snapped out of his admiration when Chan suddenly looked him in his eyes. Jeongin then blushed, suddenly looked away, and closed his eyes again. Chan just smiled and continued to gaze upon the younger. This time, Chan finds Jeongin very beautiful. If he was to describe the younger, Jeongin is so pretty, one with innocent looks but a hidden maturity lies around his nature. Chan admired Jeongin's jawline and plump lips. He took this moment to spend time watching and adoring the younger this close. After, he then closed his eyes and let the sun embrace him in its warmth. There, they laid around the grass as if the world has stopped just to give them time - a time to appreciate each other.

It's saturday and Chan offered Jeongin a date to the amusement park near their campus. If you ask Jeongin, it's a friendly date (he strongly believes this and denies the little butterflies that came up when Chan suddenly asked him to go there) Jeongin wore a simple polo shirt that subtlety shows his collarbone. He matched it with his skinny jeans and a high black shoes. He looked at the mirror and fixed his hair for a better look. It's gis first time going out aside from going to school and he is excited for this. Jeongin is excited to go out and have fun but mayhaps a little excited because he's with Chan, although he will not admit it. After a few minutes, Jeongin heard the sound of his doorbell ringing. With a smile plastered on his face and the excitement bubbling up, he quickly opened the door and revealed Chan, an ethereal look of Chan. Chan is beautiful and it was an understatement. Chan is immaculate. With those velvet button shirt that revealed his collarbones and his black shorts that highlighted his muscular thighs, Jeongin sure felt hot seeing the older. Chan noticed this, smirked, and said **"Like what you see, baby?** Upon hearing the older's words, Jeongin blushed and whisper-shouted **"What do you mean? And who are you calling baby?** while hitting the older's shoulder. Chan just smiled and simply said **"You look beautiful."** Trying to calm himself, Jeongin muttered a small **"Of course, I'm Yang Jeongin"** Chan chuckled at the younger's words and replied **"The one and only"** Jeongin then felt his cheeks getting hot and quickly said **"Let's go!"** Chan laughed and nodded a sure. With that, they went to the amusement park feeling good- Jeongin is a blushing mess and Chan is head over heels with the boy by his side.

_"I have put a lot of walls but each moment with you, they crumble down."_

Jeongin and Chan are currently on their third ride at the amusement park. Both of them were having so much fun these past few hours and they're not stopping. It's cool to see that despite Chan being many years older than Jeongin, Chan's energy is unstoppable. Jeongin was amazed at how bubbly his friend was. I mean, he knows Chan is bubbly but not to this extent. Chan would always be the one to drag him and go to a ride that he wants to try. Not that Jeongin is complaining because it's good to see this side of Chan. A side of the older wherein he's not stressed by academics or not worrying about his projects. This side was just Chan being himself and having fun and it brings joy upon Jeongin. Seeing Chan like this was like a privilege for him and it makes him giddy. They both continued to have fun during their date. A date, a word that Jeongin strongly denies. Jeongin had learned to guard his heart. Although Hyunjin and him ended in somehow good terms, Jeongin can't help but secure his heart for another heartbreak. He doesn't want to experience that again. When he first got in Australia, all he can think of is if his decision to let Hyunjin go is right. He loves Hyunjin very much, I mean he thought they are each other's destiny, which apparently not. You see, he believes that his heart will learn to love again but Jeongin has now set up a wall around him to really guard it until the time comes. And right now, this is scaring him. Jeongin is scared at how he is falling for Chan. He's scared at how easily his knees become weak when Chan flashes those smile of his, showing his cute dimples. He's scared at how he gets flustered everytime the older teases him or adoring him. He's scared, and who can blame him because his heart his broken. Jeongin is scared because he's scarred.

The two of them is now going to their last ride. They are waiting in line to get themselves a ride in the ferris wheel. It's currently 9 pm and they were surprised at how time flies so fast. It all feels too fast, at how they spend their time woth each other. They cannot believe this was their last ride for the day. Jeongin and Chan now went inside the car and took a seat in front of each other. Chan is smiling at him for no reason and Jeongin is just showing his excitement because it's been years since he rode a ferris wheel. The last time he rode this is when Hyuniin took him to a date in an amusement park also. The car slowly went up and what they saw was a magnificent view. Both of them was amazed at how beautiful the night sky is. They watched as the stars shone brightly and covered the sky like a blanket. Jeongin was having so much fun, he almost got teary-eyed because he missed this feeling. Jeongin suddenly felt a warmth around his hands and saw Chan's hands intertwining theirs. Jeongin felt his cheeks getting hot and removed his hands. Chan then looked him in the eye and said **"Innie, umm, I know we only knew each other for the last few months but I have something to say."** Jeongin was now frozen, he's now in a daze wherein he badly wants to go out of the car right now but he can't do that because he'll die. Calming himself, Jeongin then asked **"Okay, what is it?"** Chan's eyes sparkled a little and he saw a bit of nervousness in there. Chan is now internally debating, resulting in a tensed atmosphere and silence envelopes the car. After a few moments of silence from the older, Chan sighed and muttered a small **"Okay, here it goes."** Mustering up his courage, Chan continued **"I like you, Jeongin. I don't know if it's obvious but I like you. In fact, I think this is love that I'm feeling. I- I know probably this is weird, considering the little amount of time we spent with each other, b-but I can't help the butterflies I get whenever I see you. Ever since the first moment I saw you, I can't control the giddiness I feel around you. I j-just, you know, I just don't want to bottle up my feelings any longer because as days went by with you, my will to resist to kiss you, hug you, hold your hands, is becoming weaker and I don't want to do those without your consent. So if a-any, here I am confessing my love for you, hoping you will reciprocate it. But it's also totally fine if you don't feel the same way, it's hard to force yourself on loving me. I understand that."** By this time, Jeongin was now taken aback. He was surprised at the older's confession and his choice of words, it was so touching for him. Jeongin now knows that he loves the older, he badly wants to say that he also feels the same way. But he can't help but feel scared. Jeongin can't help but feel anxious about this, because he is still not ready. There was silence among them, and Chan is being suffocated at the lack of words around their atmoshpere. Chan then asked **"So, umm, what's your say?"** Jeongin finally gathered his thoughts and replied **"I don't know what to say, hyung. I mean, I know that whenever I'm with you, it feels like time has stopped for us just to enjoy our moment. Whenever you spend time with me in the library or in cafés, my heart just can't help but feel light because you care for me."** By this time, Jeongin can't help but cry. With a hiccup, he then continued **"But I'm scared, I'm afraid at how will this turn out. I don't want to suffocate you with my feelings. I have trust issues and if we do this, everytime you are not with me, I will always ask you and pester you. You know, I loved this guy, his name is Hyunjin. I really loved him but he decided to cheat on me because we don't have time for each other. If we're in a relationship, you might feel tired of me because of my trust and I don't want that. I'd rather have you as my friend. I love you too, Chan hyung, but I'm scared."** Jeongin was now sobbing. He was crying very hard because he finally revealed his vulnerable side to Chan. Jeongin is thinking that Chan might feel uncomfortable around him now and he doesn't want to lose a friend. He was lost in his negative thoughts until he felt a pair of arms enveloping his body in a tight hug. Chan whispered unto him **"I understand your points. Your feelings are valid and I respect that. But all I want to say is I'm hoping for you to be brave, even just a little. I'm not the same as Hyunjin and I promise you that I will love you with all of my heart and being. I'm asking for you to give me a chance because if you keep on being afraid, you're denying yourself the chance to be happy too. Innie, I understand if you need time to be ready, I will always be waiting for you."** Chan is now wiping the tears under the younger's eyes. Jeongin then smiled and said **"Thank you, hyung."** Chan just gave him another hug and muttered **"Anything for you."**

_"You're my missing puzzle piece for you complete me."_

It's not a surprise for Jeongin to finally come in terms with his answer. After that faithful night, Jeongin spent his days inside the dorm comfirming his feelings. He knows that he loves Chan but his question to himself is if he is willing to risk again. Being left devasted at his previous love life really tore Jeongin apart. What Jeongin wants is someone who is worthy to take a risk. Looking back, Chan definitely proved himself worthy. The older cared for him, admired him, and always supported him. Bht what Jeongin knows is that he loves Chan because he is Chan, not because he just missed the feeling of someone taking care of you. After some days of contemplation, Jeongin decided to finally tell Chan his thougnts and confess to him.

Jeongin invited Chan to his dorm for dinner. He also wants to surprise the older because recently, his composed song was featured in a local radio. Jeongin wants to congratulate Chan so he decided to prepare a little event at his dorm in honor of Chan's success. He ordered pizza and a cake just to have a little celebration. Chan finally arrived at the dorm. After a few ring on the doorbell, Jeongin opened the door to reveal the older, wearing a simple shirt that matches his shorts. Jeongin welcomed him and the moment Chan entered the room, he was surprised at the amount of food on the table. Chan then questioned **"What's the occasion?"** Jeongin replied smiling **" Congratulations! Your song was featured on the radio so I decided to have a little celebration on your success."** Chan then smiled and hugged the younger. He then said **"Thank you, Innie. This is really touching."** Jeongin prepared the table and the two of them finally took a bite of their foods. Both of them enjoyed the dinner and was happily telling each other stories. After eating the cake, they both settled on the couch. They rested for a while until Jeongin stood up. The younger played a song on the radio and then danced at the music. Jeongin is dancing gracefully, if you ask Chan at what he is seeing now. Jeongin has his eyes closed and was dancing to the beat, like he is freeing himself. The younger then opened his eyes and offered Chan to dance. The older quickly obliged, stood up, and joined Jeongin in his trance. Under the lights, they both danced to the music with joy in their hearts. It was a magical moment for both of them. It's like time has stopped for the both of them just to enjoy the music and moved in accordance to the beat. They enjoyed the music to the extent. Suddenly, Jeongin opened his eyes and gazed at the older. As if they were connected, Chan also opened his eyes and stared at the younger in front of him. Jeongin then raised his hand up, put them on Chan's hair and ruffled it with sweetness in his eyes. Chan just smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the younger's warm hand upon his head. Jeongin then removed his hand, making the older open his eyes again. Jeongin took a step back and Chan was confused. The older was questioning himself if Jeongin is uncomfortable. Chan just stared at the younger. Jeongin, finally gathering his thoughts, took a step forward to meet Chan and then kissed him. Chan was now surprised as he felt the younger's lips on him. He was internally screaming because Jeongin is kissing him. Jeongin then broke the kiss and said **"I love you too, hyung. I'm sorry it took so long."** Chan smiled, he felt his tears coming down, and kissed him again. Jeongin, finally relieved, enjoyed the magnificent moment and reciprocated the kiss. They kissed to the beat of the music and hugged each other, contented in eac other's warmth.

Later that night, one can see Chan and Jeongin cuddled up on the bed. Chan is just embracing the younger around his arms with contentment, finally claiming Jeongin as his. Jeongin is embracing the older's waist, smiling, for he finally found his missing piece, the one that would complete him. He may have failed at first, but right now, he's sure that this time, his ending will be different- a happy one.

**Sometimes, our hearts need to be broken in order to be whole again.**

_Suddenly, all my fears are gone_  
_When you looked at me in the eye_  
_I finally found you, love_  
_I'm sorry it took so long to realize_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, everyone. I hope you enjoy this story again. I am planning to write a continuation of this series but classes are starting again so it might take a while to start that. Rest assured, I will be back.
> 
> What do you want for the final ending though, an angst or a haply ending? I am just curious. Comment your answer if you want, thanks.


End file.
